Life is unfair
by Scodaleriio
Summary: Ma première fan fiction qui parlera principalement de Effy de la saison 4, donc en déprime... Elle aura des problèmes de mutilation et aussi des problèmes alimentaires. Si vous êtes sensibles, évitez /!\
1. Chapter 1

~Life is unfair.

* * *

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, ce premier chapitre est plutôt court, pour donner un avant goût ! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Animals.

**L**e froid dans le dos, j'avance dans la rue obscure.

Mes pupilles sont dilatées, mes jambes tremblent, un sentiment d'euphorie apparaît.  
Ces putains de cachets font enfin effet.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques, ils me désarment complètement.

Nous sommes silencieux, quelques cris proviennent jusqu'à nos oreilles.  
Bon signe, la fête ne doit pas être loin. Nous arrivons enfin, mes pulsations se font ressentir, j'ai juste envie d'oublier tout ça.  
Freddie me décroche un baiser et nous nous engouffrons dans la cohue. La musique bat son plein, je m'accorde parfaitement au son. J'oublie au fur et à mesure et m'emporte dans un monde utopique.  
L'alcool me motive, m'aide à lutter contre cette envie de tout casser. Je tire une bouffée du pétard de Freddie et me frotte contre lui.  
Il a l'air d'apprécier.

J'empoigne les verres de vodka, cul-sec.

**Un. Deux. Trois.**

J'ai envie de vomir.  
Je me redresse, ma vision est floue, j'ai un goût affreux dans la bouche, ma tête va exploser.

La musique est trop forte, je me plie en deux et vomit à côté. De la bile mélangée à de l'alcool.  
Ça brûle, mais je fais comme si tout allait bien. Je retourne pour danser, je ne trouve plus Freddie.

_Freddie !_

Je cris de toute mes forces. Personne ne s'occupe de moi.

Je suis encore une fois transparente, seule. J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai terriblement faim.

_Freddie !_

Je m'écroule.

J'ouvre les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, quelqu'un m'a déposé dans mon lit. Je me redresse, Freddie est à côté de moi. Un petit soupir s'échappe de sa bouche. Je caresse son dos nu, il commence à se réveiller avec un peu de mal. Il doit avec une gueule de bois énorme, tout comme moi.

- Effy, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.  
- Hey.  
-Tout va bien ?  
- Génial, mentis-je. J'ai juste une migraine d'enfer !

Je pars dans la salle de bain et ouvre l'armoire. Je cherche la boîte des anxiolytiques à ma mère et la décapsule. J'en avale un... Mes bras sont remplis de cicatrices. Je les effleure du doigt, j'ai envie de les multiplier mais ravale cette pensée.

" Ce n'est pas le moment" pensais-je.

Après une douche revigorante, je sors enfin. Freddie est déjà rhabillé.

- Effy, tu sais pour hier ?  
- Quoi ? Bafouillais-je.  
- Tu t'en rappelles au moins ?  
Un silence se fit sentir.  
- Je vois... On t'a ramené Cook et moi, tu étais tellement faite qu'on comprenait rien à ce que tu disais, dit-il en rigolant.  
- Oh. J'ai poussé un peu trop loin !  
- Ouais, mais c'est pas grave.

Il m'embrassa.  
Tout ce que je voulais c'était être heureuse. Je l'étais avant. Quand j'étais forte. Puis je l'ai rencontré, et tous les problèmes se sont enchaînés, parce que oui, il m'a complètement désarmé...

* * *

**Fin d'un premier chapitre plutôt court, qui sonne plus comme une introduction on va dire ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, la suite arrive bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

~Life is unfair.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre ~ Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Wings.**

Freddie était censé m'attendre pour le jour de la rentrée, notre dernière année avant ce foutu bac... Mais il était déjà censé rejoindre Cook, son 'meilleur' ami. Du coup, j'y suis allée avec Katie et Naomie. J'étais vraiment paniquée par cette nouvelle année, et le matin même je m'étais scarifiée, parce putain j 'avais besoin de courage et Freddie n'était même pas là pour me soutenir. Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas déjeuné. Ni mangé hier soir. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui.

Après un au revoir matinal à ma mère qui semble aller de plus en plus mal, je sors enfin de la maison et pars pour Roundview...  
Katie et Naomie m'attendent à l'arrêt de bus, et s'embrassent langoureusement.

" Sympa".

" Salut Effy "

Ma journée venait seulement de commencer.

Après un long discours sur notre scolarité et nos classes respectives, nous pouvons enfin partir de l'amphithéâtre. Presque toute la bande est au complet. Freddie est là, heureusement. C'est un de mes soutiens, mais aussi une de mes faiblesses. Une putain d'antithèse.

" Effy, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin, mais tu sais Cook... Enfin tu vois ?

Oui c'est bon Freddie... Mentis-je. "

Il m'enlaça et nous nous installâmes dans la rangée du fond. Notre professeur principal nous distribua des papiers à signer, toute la paperasse de rentrée... La sonnerie retentit après une heure qui me parut interminable. J'ai terriblement faim, mais je ne peux pas craquer, pas comme la dernière fois.

On est enfin libre, les cours ne reprendront que demain. Je rentre chez moi, Freddie ne peut pas venir, il doit assister au spectacle de sa soeur, même s'il en a franchement rien à foutre. Des petites pilules vont sûrement l'aider à tenir, j'en ai grand besoin moi aussi.

Arrivée au perron, je franchis la porte. Ma mère est affalée sur la canapé, un clope à la bouche, elle peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Tu vas t'habiller aujourd'hui maman ?

Bien sûr ma chérie. "

Putain de menteuse.  
Les larmes aux yeux je monte les escaliers, j'en ai marre de la voir comme ça, même si je comprends qu'elle se sente mal... Mon père est parti, m'enfin, elle l'a trompé... Histoire compliquée je dirais. Ce genre de chose qu'on a pas envie de comprendre, parce que ça fait vraiment mal.

Je monte pour rejoindre ma chambre où règne un bordel pas possible. Je ramasse les vêtements par terre, jette des papiers, et trouve un petit sachet en plastique dans le gilet de Freddie. Des petits buvards de LCD sont à l'intérieur.

" Merci Freddie " dis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

J'ouvre le petit sachet et en choisit un . J'ouvre mon meuble et en sort une bouteille de vodka. Puis me ravise et la replace aux milieux des autres alcools. Mon image se reflète derrière moi. J'ai l'air si fatigué...

Je déteste les miroirs en faite. Ils reflètent un corps meurtri, gros, scarifié. Un corps qui doit à tout pris changer. J'ai des cicatrices sur le ventre, les jambes et les bras. Personne ne sait. Personne ne le saura. Même Freddie.  
Les manches longues, les bracelets... Tout ça aide à camoufler.  
J'ai commencé tout ça il y a presque un an. Quand j'ai connu Freddie, et que mes troubles alimentaires ont surgi.  
Mais repenser à tout ça me fout le cafard.

* * *

Il est minuit. Ma faim me réveille. Je n'ai pas mangé de toute la journée. Je frôle la crise, je le sens très bien.  
Je me lève, et allume une clope.

**Aspire, inhale, exhale.**

**Calme toi, allez. Non, tu vaux mieux que ça. Qu'est-ce que diras Freddie, il pensera qu'il a une grosse petite amie. Ne le laisse pas penser ça.**

**" Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly "**

Cette chanson résonne dans ma tête, et forme un écho...

Les pulsions sont de plus en plus fortes, elles me contrôlent. Je descends les marches lentement, ma mère est toujours affalée sur le canapé, paisible. J'ouvre le frigidaire, sors toute la nourriture nécessaire pour me remplir. Je bouffe autant que je peux, et finis le pot de glace, pour que tout déguerpisse au plus vite et avec facilité. Je me sens terriblement honteuse à cet instant précis. J'ai envie de vomir.

Je range tout, jette tous les papiers à la poubelle, et cours dans la salle de bain. Je ferme doucement la porte, les toilettes m'attendent patiemment. Je m'approche et enfonce mes deux doigts dans la gorge, une nausée et tout repart dans le sens inverse.

Quand j'ai commencé à me faire vomir, je pensais que je ne le referais jamais, que ça serait dégoûtant.  
Et puis on prend l'habitude de s'enfoncer les doigts au fond de la gorge, de faire comme si on n'avait rien mangé alors que c'est tout le contraire. La première fois, j'ai vomis dans l'évier, mais c'était une erreur, tous les morceaux ne passaient pas.  
Depuis, j'ai plus d'expérience si je puis dire...

Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage, me brosse les dents, et retourne dans ma chambre. Je reste assise, des pensées pleins la tête, j'ai juste envie de me trancher les veines et de mourir sur le sol.

* * *

**Fin du second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapitre 3 : Hurt **

Un sentiment de vide.  
De solitude.

Il est trois heures du matin. Je suis toujours éveillée. Je veux quelqu'un avec moi. Quelqu'un qui me connaisse vraiment. Qui m'accepte avec mes défauts et mes démons. Je crois que personne ne sera à la hauteur. Même Freddie n'en est pas capable. Il ne se rend même pas compte que tout va mal...

Enfin, je ne lui laisse pas trop le choix, je mens la plupart du temps. Et puis, il me dirait d'aller voir un psy, ce que je ne veux pas...

Hypnos ne veut pas m'endormir, je suis terriblement fatiguée mais rien n'y fait. Je suis dans une phase d'insomnie plutôt habituelle.

Génial...

Demain j'ai cours. Ce qui veut dire, travail, amis, stress et surtout 'masque'. La vie va reprendre son train-train habituel et me désespérer au plus haut point.  
Je pense au suicide, tous les jours. Le plus souvent quand je tiens la lame.

"**Coupe plus profond, la liberté t'attend à l'autre bout, ne sois pas trouillarde"**

C'est comme si j'avais un choix entre mes mains. Celui de vivre ou de mourir. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le courage de l'affronter, j'essaye de garder de l'espoir même si tout est si fragile.

Après un heure d'attente, le sommeil arrive et je l'accueille à bras ouverts.

* * *

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre les yeux avec peine tout en éteignant ce foutu machin à l'aveuglette. J'atteint finalement le bouton et il arrête son bruit agaçant. Je me lève et descend l'escalier jusqu'au salon. Ma mère est endormie, toujours dans la même position qu'hier. J'hésite à la réveiller mais m'abstient. Je prends un verre de jus d'orange, c'est la meilleure chose qui me réveille le matin, après le sexe, génial pour tirer une personne du sommeil !

Je cours me préparer à l'étage, prends une douche en vitesse, les lames sont sur mon bureau, et ne sera tarder cette sensation de manque. J'essaye de me contrôler, et les range proprement dans une petite boîte beige.

Enfin prête, je pars pour une journée chargée. Dans la rue, j'allume une clope et croise Freddie à l'arrêt de bus, il me rejoint en me faisant des petits signes. Arrivé près de moi, il m'embrasse langoureusement, nos lèvres s'accordant subtilement.  
Sa chaleur est si réconfortante.

" Bien dormi ? Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu m'as manqué"  
J'embrasse ses fines lèvres, il gratifie mon geste d'une caresse sur la joue et nous partons main dans la main.

Arrivés au lycée, Pandora m'accueille avec ses petits cris habituels. Elle me serre dans ses bras comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines.

"Effy ! Je suis trop contente de te voir !

Moi aussi Panda"

Après les bonjours matinaux, j'allume une clope à l'entrée du lycée.

"Tu m'en donnes un peu ?

T'es sure que ça ira ? La dernière fois tu ne te sentais pas bien Panda.

Donne la moi allez, fais pas comme ma mère."

Je lui passe la cigarette, elle tire une bouffée et grimace quand elle inhale la fumée.

"Tu vois ! Tout va bien !

Ouais, si tu le dis..."

Pandora regarde sa petite montre rose et semble surprise.

" Dépêche toi, on va être en retard !"

Je soupire.  
Voyant que je n'ai aucun réflexe, elle me tire du banc pour que je la suis.

* * *

Notre professeur est une jeune femme, plutôt stricte mais sympa au final.  
Elle nous explique le travail à venir, et surtout celui qu'on devra fournir. Je l'écoute à peine, c'est toujours le même bla-bla de rentrée et j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre.

Après quatre heures de cours, nous partons manger avec la bande. Je commande un sandwich au poulet, qui m'a l'air comment dire, bourré de calorie... Freddie me regarde bizarrement quand il voit que je n'y touche pas. Je finis donc par l'entamer, enlevant tout soupçon de son visage. Ma faim prend le dessus, il ne reste plus une miette.

" Je vais aux toilettes" dis-je cachant mon trac par un beau sourire à la Effy Stonem.

Je traverse les différentes tables, ouvre la porte, personne.  
Le sandwich a du mal à ressortir, deux nausées en plus et il descend enfin.  
Le poids dans mon estomac s'allège peu à peu, à mon plus grand bonheur.  
Je sors vite, pour ne pas trop perdurer. Freddie et les autres sont toujours aux tables et discutent bruyamment. Je m'assois, innocente.

**Personne ne se doute de rien.**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3!**

** Merci à Sushi Anonyme et à Carlitaaa pour leurs gentilles reviews ! :D**


End file.
